hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Orthax Wallax Season (Live Season)
The 2019 Orthax Wallax Season is the latest starting wallax season to date. The first invest formed on July 28 and first deepax on August 1. Weak Wallax Odelia formed on August 2 and hit peak on August 4 with winds of 45 mph and a pressure of 1005 mbar. Odelia moved off to the north-east after dissipating on August 6. On August 8, Deepax Two unexpectedly formed. Later that day, Two becomes Pancho. Morning of August 9, Pancho was found to have rapidly intensified to an extreme wallax, the first since Kerensa of the previous year. Pancho's peak was August 10 where it peaked at 130 mph and a pressure of 954mbar. At 8:30 CDT August 10, Pancho made landfall on Bronte Beach as an extreme wallax. Pancho dissapated the night of August 12 after causing major damage in the states of Bronte and North Bronte. On August 16, Pancho regenerated and Three formed. On August 17, Rosette rapidly intensified and threatened the Shamrock Island and made landfall early on August 20. The fourth deepax of the season formed on August 25 and made landfall the same day. Starr formed on September 11 between Hawk Island and Stephens. Starr was forecasted to become the third wallax of the season, but due to poor environmental conditions, it dissipated on September 13. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2037 till:31/01/2038 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2037 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:DE value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Deepax_=_<39_mph id:WW value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Weak_Wallax_=_39–73_mph id:WX value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Wallax_=_74–95_mph id:SW value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Strong_Wallax_=_96–110_mph id:EW value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Extreme_Wallax_=_111–129_mph id:CY value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Cyclax_=_130–156_mph id:SC value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Strong_Cyclax_=_157-194_mph id:EC value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extreme_Cyclax_=_195_mph-230_mph id:IC value:rgb(0.80,0,0.20) legend:Infinite_Cyclax_>_231_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/08/2037 till:06/08/2037 color:WW text:"Odelia" from:08/08/2037 till:12/08/2037 color:CY barset:break barset:skip from:15/08/2037 till:22/08/2037 color:WX text:"Pancho" from:16/08/2037 till:21/08/2037 color:WX text:"Rosette" from:24/08/2037 till:25/08/2037 color:DE text:"Four-X" from:09/09/2037 till:13/09/2037 color:WW barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:15/09/2037 till:16/09/2037 color:DE text:"Starr" from:19/09/2037 till:22/09/2037 color:WW text:"Talitha" from:24/09/2037 till:02/10/2037 color:SW text:"Vikram" from:25/09/2037 till:29/09/2037 color:WW text:"Wynter" barset:break from:29/09/2037 till:04/10/2037 color:WX text:"Austen" from:30/09/2037 till:11/10/2037 color:CY text:"Benoite" from:06/10/2037 till:07/10/2037 color:DE text:"Eleven-X" from:24/10/2037 till:30/10/2037 color:WW text:"Chaim" from:26/10/2037 till:28/10/2037 color:WX text:"Debra" from:11/11/2037 till:14/11/2037 color:WW text:"Eli" from:15/12/2037 till:16/12/2037 color:DE text:"Fifteen-X" from:29/12/2037 till:01/01/2038 color:WW text:"Faith" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2037 till:31/08/2037 text:August from:01/09/2037 till:30/09/2037 text:September from:01/10/2037 till:31/10/2037 text:October from:01/11/2037 till:30/11/2037 text:November from:01/12/2037 till:31/12/2037 text:December from:01/01/2038 till:31/01/2038 text:January 2020 Systems Weak Wallax Odelia Cyclax Pancho Wallax Rosette Deepax Four-X Weak Wallax Starr Weak Wallax Talitha Strong Wallax Vikram Weak Wallax Wynter Wallax Austen Cyclax Benoite Deepax Eleven-X Weak Wallax Chaim Wallax Debra Weak Wallax Eli Subtropical Deepax Fifteen-X Weak Wallax Faith Storm Names Since 2013, Wallaxs and Subtropical Wallaxs were named. The centers in Orthax name the systems when the obtain weak wallax intensity. The next names on the naming list are listed below: Retirement The names to replace Pancho and Chaim will be Pippin and Cyril. The new names will be used once the list reaches the spots that Pancho and Chaim previously occupied. OTHER *On August 12, the committee got together to discuss the name Adolfo. The name is often offensive to those in the Orthax Lake Region due to a terrorist leader that ruled the state for many years named Adolfo Malia. After much discussion, the name Adolfo was removed from the lists and Austen was used for the first time on September 29, rather than the aforementioned Adolfo. See also Main Advisory Page: WeatherWill Hurricane Center Advisory Center Weather Center: WeatherWill Hurricane Center Season effects Category:WeatherWill Category:Live Seasons Category:Orthax Seasons